Remember Me
by Silence is Beautiful
Summary: Rin follows a fox and falls down The Bone Eaters Well.
1. Chapter 1

**I watched Alice in Wonderland yesterday and got an idea from it. It's my little twist. I may borrow something's from the movie here and there. Hope you don't mind.**

**I do not own Inuyasha or Alice in Wonderland.**

**Enjoy.**

**Remember Me **

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

"Rin are you paying attention?" Victoria, Rin's stepmother snapped.

Rin looked away from the window to stare at her stepmother with dull brown eyes. "Yes, Victoria."

Victoria turned her back and began speaking again. "You have to be proper. Keep your mouth shut and smile. Those lessons should pay off, but knowing you, you will find some way to screw up."

Rin sighed. "What if I don't want to marry him?"

Victoria rounded on her and slapped her across the face. "Don't you dare ruin this." She hissed. "The wedding is tomorrow you will do what you are told."

"Victoria that is enough." Rin's father, Robert, stood in the doorway with disapproving eyes. "Rin darling take a walk with me." Rin stood up and followed her father to the garden. "That mark will show tomorrow."

Rin shrugged. "She got sloppy. No doubt she will punish me for her mistake."

Roberts eyes showed sadness, "I'm sorry my daughter."

Rin stopped walking but she looked straight ahead. "If you were actually sorry then you would do something about it. But you are letting her strike me and marry me off to a man twice my age. So don't tell me you are sorry if you are going to do nothing." Then she started walking again.

Robert watched his daughter walk away from him with wide eyes; he had never heard her voice grow so cold. She was once full of life and energy and now she acts like her life had been sucked from her because of his choices and mistakes.

* * *

Rin pushed open the door to her grandmother's house and into her waiting arms. "There, there child." Her grandmother cooed.

"Why won't he do something?" Rin cried. "They will take me away and I will never see you again."

"An ocean could not keep us apart." Her grandmother said with all confidence in the world. "Everything will work out."

"I wish I thought the way you did." Rin took a step back and sniffed.

"You shouldn't. If you thought like I, then you would not be you." Grandmother smiled at her. "And I like you." Rin laughed. If anybody could make her smile, laugh and wash her fears away, it would be her grandmother, her mom's mom.

They fell into a comfortable silence, walking with each other's arm looped. Then something moving caught the corner of Rin's Right eye. "What was that?"

"What was what, Rin?" Grandmother asked, but Rin was already pulling her into the direction.

"Something was moving over there." Rin pushed a couple of tree limbs out of the way with her grandmother walking behind her. They came to a clearing with a worn down wooden well in the middle. "What is that?"

"The Bone Eaters Well. There's a myth saying that there is another world in it."

Rin took a couple steps forward, "That's nonsense grandmother."

"Is it?" Her grandmother mused. Rin turned around and smiled at her. Before Rin could peer further down into the well, they heard a whistle. "I think your father is looking for you."

Rin stood back with her grandmother and walked back with her but before they the well disappeared from her sight she looked back and gave a wishful sigh. "If only it were true."

* * *

Rin stood in front of a mirror while multiple maids tied and fixed her wedding dress. It was a pure white color. It was tight around her upper body but it flared out starting at her hips and going all the way down past her feet. The sleeves came off her shoulders going all the way down her arms stopping a little past her wrists. Her stepmother was most unpleased when the scarred pinpricks on her shoulder were showing, but nothing could be helped with that.

The wedding was being held outside and the clouds darkened to match Rin's mood. Her face remained emotionless as she walked down the isle with her father. Her future husband gave her a toothy smile and she wanted to vomit.

Robert kissed his daughters cheek and smiled at her but his smiled faded when she didn't smile back. Her eyes were dull and lifeless as he handed her off.

Rin was not paying attention to the words the priest said. She was staring straight through the man she would soon belong to, but he shook her to get her attention.

"Rin it is your turn to say I do." He whispered to her.

Rin's vocal chords tangled up and she no longer could speak. All of a sudden, panic hit her like a ton of bricks almost bringing her down to her knees. Her stepmother started glaring daggers into her back promising punishment for messing up. People started to whisper and Rin found it hard to breathe.

A movement caught the corner of her eye again, and her feet started moving on their own towards the motion. She broke out into a run with people shouting at her to come back but she ignored them and ran as if her life depended on it.

It was a fox running on two legs. He turned his head to look at her with green eyes as he ran and smiled. Rin ran past her grandmother's house. She pushed past a couple of tree limbs like yesterday and stopped when the fox waved at her and jumped down the well.

Rin slowly walked closer to the well. She placed her hands on the edge of the well and looked down into the well. The fox was gone. The edge of the well was rotted and it gave away under neither her weight making her fall in. She thought she was going to hit dirt but she kept falling and falling. Finally what seemed after eternity she hit something and but she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Inuyasha stop poking her." Kagome hissed at her mate.

"She needs to hurry up and wake up. We don't have all day here." Inuyasha hissed back.

"She's lovely." Miroku said, his hands inching forward.

Sango slapped his hand away, "Don't even think about it you dirty monk."

"Sango you are my wife, you are the only one for me-Oh! She is waking up!" Sango rolled her eyes at her husband's excitement.

Rin slowly opened her eyes to see four faces peering down at her. But the person her caught her eyes was a man with silver white hair with dog ears on his head. She reached up to touch it then the fox came to sit on her stomach and she gasped.

"The fox!" With speed, she sat up and grabbed him around the waist. "I got you!"

The fox smiled at her showing her a pair of small fangs. "Hi, I'm Shippo."

She dropped him, "It talks." She said with awe in her voice. "Oh my God I'm dead."

Inuyasha laughed, and Kagome smiled at her. "No you're not." They went around in a circle and introduced themselves. "You followed Shippo and fell down the well."

"The Bone Eaters Well?" Rin asked. Kagome nodded her head. "But I thought she was just joking."

"Who?" The one named Sango asked.

"My grandmother." She answered. Then she looked at Inuyasha. "Why are your ears like that?"

Inuyasha glared at her and crossed his arms. "I'm a half demon."

"De-demon?" Rin stuttered. "If I'm not dead, then I'm dreaming. None of this is possible." She stood up with some struggle because she was still wearing her wedding dress.

"But it is Rin." Kagome said following her outside.

Rin stopped and turned on her. "How do you know my name? I never told you."

"Everybody knows who you are." Inuyasha said coming to stand by his mate. "Now that you are back, you are going to help us gain back the West."

"Gain back the West?" Rin repeated.

"Sesshomaru my brother disappeared. When he disappeared Naraku decided he was the new ruler." Inuyasha said. "We need to find him to take it back. 'Cause there is no way in hell I'm ruling that piece of shit."

"How am I going to help?" Rin asked them. No one seemed to have an answer for her. "Exactly. I'm nothing but a girl getting married."

Kagome gasped. "I had no idea you were getting married today."

Rin sneered. "The man is twice my age and perverted. My stepmother is making me. I don't have a choice in anything."

Kagome smiled. "Well it's a good thing then that you followed Shippo."

"I still have to marry him when I go back or wake up. Then I'll get the beating of a lifetime because I ran off."

Rin picked up the trail of her dress and walked away from them. Rin disappeared from their sights.

"Should we follow her?" Sango asked coming to stand beside Kagome.

"I don't know." Kagome said.

* * *

Rin grumbled to herself. Her dress was torn up by now. She stumbled and fell and her dress kept getting stuck on twigs and branches. Her hair was coming out of its hair tie spilling her dark hair all around her. She looked like a hot mess. She let out a gasp when she slipped and fell down a small hill. Instead of getting back up she just laid there.

"You are going to get eaten if you don't move." A low male voice said. Rin was still laying on the ground but she maneuvered her head to get a better view of the speaker. He almost looked like Inuyasha, but his hair was more silvery, no dog-ears but pointed ones, and he had markings on his face.

"You must be Sesshomaru." Rin said.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Inuyasha only mentioned one brother and you almost look like him." She said. "So are you?"

"I am." He said. Rin stood up his golden eyes stared right through her. "You are not from around here." It was a statement more than a question.

"I fell down a well." Rin said. "They said I wasn't dead, so clearly I'm dreaming."

His eyes widened when he could really see what she looked like. "You are her aren't you? You have returned."

"Who?"

"Rin."

She took a step back. "How is that everyone knows who I am?"

He moved to stand in front of her; he moved her hair from her right shoulder. He saw two small scarred pin pricks. The breath in his body left him. "Because you are my mate." He said. "Lady of the Western Lands."

She held up her hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What?"

Sesshomaru lifted his head to the sky. "I couldn't tell because of the other smells on your body. Come." He picked her up. "They are coming. And if you want answers there is no time to fight."

She held on for dear life around his neck. His jumps jarred her body and she felt like she was being tosses around. Finally, when he stopped, she removed her face from his neck to see a stonewall with no entrance. She squealed when he made another jump on to the edge of the wall and down on the ground. He carried her inside and let her feet hit the floor.

"Alright now start explaining." Rin narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "If you are my 'mate' then why don't I remember you? Why don't I remember any of this?"

"What do _you _remember?" He asked her instead.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be hard. I have the chapter planned out two ways, I'm just having troubling picking if I want her to take the news well or let her live in denial for a while. (Oh look I'm a poet and didn't know it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

Rin stared at him for a long time with a blank expression on her face. "What do I remember?" She repeated. To be honest she never really thought about what she remembered. She woke up with her head hurting and all she could say was her name. It hurt to try to remember everything else. "My name, that's all."

"Tell me everything." He said.

She sighed. "I woke to see this woman standing over me, with her husband. They asked who I was and I answered Rin. They asked me more questions, but I couldn't remember anything. They had a doctor check me over. He said I had hit my head and must have forgotten everything. Since then they told me to call them mother and father, so I did. Then everything blended in and I felt like they really were my parents."

"Didn't they find you odd?" Sesshomaru asked with curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"It's been years Rin. You haven't aged." He told her. "Once I marked you, our lifespan became one. You have my lifespan."

Rin furrowed her eyebrows. Then a memory came to mind when she remember walking past a door when she heard whispering. "Yes, actually. They were whispering that I was not normal. Something about my skin and age being flawless." Sesshomaru watched the emotions fly across her face and all of a sudden, she looked weary. "What's going on?" He heard her whisper.

"A long time ago you were taken from me. The palace was attacked and there was a traitor among us. By the time I had gotten to you, it was too late. I had no idea what they did with you. I could not catch your scent, I could not feel you. You simply disappeared. Then that fox my brother travels with was able to go in and out of the well. He said he saw you there. He tried multiple times to draw you near the well and you never came until now."

"So I'm from here? I'm really married to you?" When he nodded, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"You are taking this well." He said with amusement.

"It's upsetting that I don't remember and it's going to take a while to remember you and all this, but I don't have to do what they want me to do anymore. Which means I don't have to marry that old geezer. My mother died and father remarried that horrid witch. Ever since then my life has been hell."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. "What?"

Rin laughed nervously and scratched her head. "Yeah…um I was getting married today, but I fell down the well instead." Then she touched her dress. "This is my wedding dress."

"Did he touch you?" He growled out.

"Nooo. Please I would have rather died then let that happen." She reassured him. "Um do you have anything I can change into?" Sesshomaru took the top layer of his kimono off and handed it to her. When he didn't turn around she blushed. "Can you turn around…?"

"We are mates Rin. I have seen your naked body more than enough." He said with a little bit of seduction in his voice.

"Yeah, but-but I don't remember that…so it's…awkward…" She said. She saw him roll his eyes and she struggled to get out of the prison of the dress. The maids tied the knots to tight. "Um, Sesshomaru. I actually need your help…they tied them to tight and I can't untie them.

He sighed and turned around. When she turned around, he took his finger and sliced the back open. She kept her back to him and slid into his kimono. Then she turned around and smiled to him. "Better?" He asked.

"Much. Thank you." She looked everywhere but his eyes. Then all of a sudden, she was wrapped up in his arms. He held her so tight she almost couldn't breathe. She didn't know what to do, so ended up hugging him back. Then she asked him a question. "Why did you give up the West?"

"I was nothing without you and I gave up everything." He admitted. "You became everything to me, and without you I have nothing."

She ran her fingers through his silky silver hair. "Well I'm back now. And just in case this is not a dream and I am not dead then we have to get the West back. Because Inuyasha said we had to." She said with laughter. "He said that there was no way in hell he was ruling it."

Sesshomaru pulled back from her, he cupped her face into his hands. "I have missed you." He kissed her. At first she was too shocked and shy to do anything, but with a little probing of his tongue, she opened her mouth. He picked her up and she felt like someone had taken over her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Sesshomaru carried them to the bedroom and laid on the bed with her under him.

"I've never done this before." She whispered against his mouth.

He smiled. "Yes you have. You are an exceptional lover. You like to tease and drive me crazy with your actions." Rin grew some more courage at his comment and began to undress him. Then it was his turn to undress her. Rin had hoped he could not see in the semi-dark room; her face was glowing red.

During the whole night they made love to each other, he gave her a memory she would _never _forget and she finally felt at home.

* * *

Rin expected to wake up to an old wrinkly man, but when she opened her eyes her heart wanted to burst out of her chest with joy. Sesshomaru still slept beside her, which means that this was real. She couldn't help herself she threw herself on to Sesshomaru and kissed him with all her heart.

"Good morning Rin." He said. He was fully awake now.

She rested her chin on his chest. "Sorry. I just got happy. I had a dream and it felt so real."

"About what?" Sesshomaru raised a hand and ran it through her hair.

"You were sitting on a stone bench while I sat with a young girl with brown hair braiding flowers in her hair. She had the same golden eyes you have." Rin said.

"Airi. The little girl's name is Airi. She is the daughter of another clan member. Her parents would always leave her with you whenever they went somewhere she could not go. You two would spend hours under that tree playing with flowers."

"So it was a memory?" Rin said with happiness. When Sesshomaru nodded, she kissed him again. "Being here might bring all of my memories back."

Sesshomaru bolted out of bed and hastily put his clothes on before leaving the room within seconds Rin heard banging of metal against each other. She picked up the kimono Sesshomaru let her wear and ran to see what that noise was all about.

"Rin!" Rin turned her head to see the woman named Kagome run to her side. "We are so glad to see that you are safe."

"I'm sorry I ran off like that…I was just…I dunno. But on the bright side I found Sesshomaru." Rin smiled from ear to ear at Kagome. "He explained everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything. I'm from here but I was kidnapped, hit my head and I forgot everything."

"Uh-huh." Kagome said slowly.

"Why are they fighting?" Rin asked turning to watch the two brothers fight.

"Old habits die hard. If they _didn't _fight then I would be worried. You'll get use to it again." Kagome said.

"Oh." Rin said. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you. But we can see you are in good hands." Kagome looked at her with knowing eyes. Rin blushed. "Naraku is sending out troops to burn down villages, they stopped by our village but Inuyasha got rid of them. Sango and Miroku are taking care of the injured."

"That's terrible!" Rin said in shock.

"If we find Naraku now and stop him, the after math shouldn't be a problem." Kagome said, wincing when Inuyasha skidded on the ground on his back.

"Maybe we should stop them…" Rin said. "Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru halted his mid air swing at Inuyasha to look at her. Inuyasha grinned and took the opportunity to kick his brother in the stomach. Sesshomaru grunted and Rin covered her mouth. "Opps…sorry."

Both brothers sauntered up the girl, Sesshomaru with a glare and Inuyasha with a grin on his face. Kagome shook her head a little. "We need to start planning to take back the West."

* * *

"Master Naraku…" A goblin looking demon was on his knees with his forehead pressed to the floor was shaking in fear. He had news to give to his master and his master would be most unhappy.

"What do you want?" Naraku sat on the throne looking bored.

"There are rumors that Lord Sesshomaru's mate is here..." The goblin was anticipating an attack. He looked up when there was no harm done to his body.

"Really now? Is there proof?"

The goblin looked back down to the ground. "Someone saw her in Inuyasha's village."

Naraku got up from his throne stepping on the goblin to look out the window with an evil smile on his face. "Does she know anything?"

"We don't know master."

"This should be interesting."

"What are you going to do master?"

Naraku tapped his chin. "I'm going to have some fun."

* * *

**This story if going a little fast, but anyway I went with her taking it easy, and I know giving up the West is something Sesshomaru would **_**never ever **_**do, but in this story, he does. So shh.**

_**Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag; **_**It's based around the new version but it's not going to be exactly like it either. That's all I'm giving away. =]**

_**Sphinx; **_**Yeah I know but this chapter should explain it a bit more. Since Sesshomaru said "it's been years". So technically, it's been years since he disappeared. But thank you for the review I'll have to learn and pace out my stories more.**

_**meggie-moo s; **_**I would so do that but in the first chapter he already said that she was his mate. That's something you can't just drop. I mean if I was her and someone told me that, I wouldn't let it go. I would like beat it out of him for him to tell me. Had I made him keep his mouth shut THEN it would work. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

When going to war, leave your mates at home.

Rin thought it would be best to bring an army to war, and this is coming from a girl, who lost her memory, but Kagome agreed and now Sesshomaru begrudgingly led the way to his father's comrades to appease his forgetful mate. He and Inuyasha had agreed on that they could just do it themselves. Well _he _could do it himself Inuyasha could just go away.

They made a couple stops into villages to buy food and a few clothing items for Rin, because wearing her worn out wedding dress and Sesshomaru's top layer kimono would not do. Sesshomaru stayed on the outskirts of the village while Inuyasha escorted the girls.

"It's almost like a dream." Rin said looking at the different shops.

Kagome smiled warmly at Rin, "Hopefully everything will seem more real soon. You belong here, Rin." Rin nodded her head, but her eyes stopped on a couple, sitting by tree. A man was leaning against it with his eyes closed as a young woman sat beside him holding up food to him trying to get him to eat.

_A wounded Sesshomaru laid in the forest. A girl rustled around the bushes to get to him to see if he was okay. When she got closer, Sesshomaru sat up hissing at her, his eyes were red and his marks were jagged. During the night and day, she would bring him food and water and he would turn it down. _

"I was that girl..." Rin whispered. "I remember he was wounded by Inuyasha."

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped walking when they finally realized that Rin was way behind them. "Hurry up Rin!" Inuyasha shouted. "We haven't got all day." Rin snapped her head back to them and started walking towards them.

When she reached Inuyasha she stared him in the eye and punched him in the arm. Inuyasha gaped at her with wide eyes. "Don't pick on your brother." With her nose in the air, she went into a shop to buy a kimono.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha said blinking. Kagome shrugged. "Women are crazy…" Inuyasha said. Kagome glared and he took ten steps away from her.

* * *

Sesshomaru straightened up when they finally returned. Rin set down her items and hugged him. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do so he patted her on the back. "I remember how we met; you got into a fight with Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ear flicked to the side. "That's what that was about? He started!" He pointed to his older brother.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, and then looked down at Rin. She shrugged. "I hit him."

"We should camp here for tonight, by tomorrow mid day we should be at Takuya's." Sesshomaru said.

"Actually, Kagome and I are heading back to the village. We will meet up with you later." Kagome had already climbed on to Inuyasha's back and they both took off.

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru. "Thanks for letting me wear your kimono." Sesshomaru gave her a nod.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"Um, fine I guess. I don't feel so…awkward anymore…kind of." Rin laughed. Sesshomaru gave her a small smile.

"There's a river near, it's safe if you want you can go bathe." He suggested. Rin nodded, she picked up her new kimono and headed towards the river, but Sesshomaru coughed. "The river is that way, Rin." He pointed to the other way.

"Oh…right." Rin blushed and headed the other way.

Sesshomaru left for a few minutes to go hunt for food, when he got back he started the fire and started cooking the meat, then he heard a scream. He took off like a bat out of hell. His eyes were red and his marks were jagged. When he arrived at the river Rin was nowhere to be seen, and her clothes were gone. But her scent was everywhere and strong.

Then he heard giggling and the buses moved, and out popped Rin with a furry animal in her arms. Rin looked at him in shock. "Sesshomaru?"

"You screamed." He said with agitation.

Rin's eyebrows rose. "I did? Oh. Sorry." Then she held out the brown furry puppy to Sesshomaru. "He startled me. I didn't mean to scare you."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms. "I was not scared."

Rin's eyes held a gleam to them. "Then why do you look like someone snuck up on you?"

"No one can sneak up on me. What are you doing with that?" Sesshomaru watched Rin get down on her knees and put the puppy in the river and scrubbed him clean.

"He needed a bath." The puppy barked and wagged his tail.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth and then shut it. She didn't think she was keeping that thing did she? "Rin."

Rin still held the puppy around his stomach and she looked up at Sesshomaru with innocent eyes. "Yes?" Rin batted her eyelashes at him.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Never mind."

"What should we name him?" Rin asked.

"It's your pet. Name it what you want. I'll be back at the fire." Sesshomaru walked away leaving Rin with her new pet.

When they returned to the campsite, the fur ball was following her. "I found a name for him." Sesshomaru grunted to let her know she was still listening. "Fluff. I named him after you."

"What does Fluff have to do with me?" Sesshomaru sounded offended.

Rin pointed the white tail, "That white tail thing you carry around. It's all fluffy and he's furry and fluffy. It's perfect." Rin picked up Fluff and started going near Sesshomaru with him. "Isn't he cute?"

Sesshomaru scrunched his nose. "Don't come any closer with that thing Rin."

"Thing? He's a dog. A puppy, just like you. Wouldn't you connect with it, instead of hating it?"

Sesshomaru scowled at her. "There's a difference between a dog and dog _demon_ Rin."

"The only difference I see is you can talk, he can't and you're human looking, where is an animal. Other than that," Rin pinched Sesshomaru's cheek and talked in a baby voice. "You two are just so cute and fluffy and the sweetest thing on this earth!" Rin gave Sesshomaru a peck on the cheek.

"I think you lost more than your memory." Sesshomaru said in a deadpanned voice.

Rin gasped in mock shock, "That was harsh." Sesshomaru gave her a kiss and she smiled at him.

"Hurry up and eat you need to go sleep so we can make the trip without stopping tomorrow." Sesshomaru peeled the meat off the fire and handed it to Rin; she broke off bits and pieces and fed them to Fluff.

When they were done eating, Rin snuggled up to Sesshomaru and fell asleep right away; Fluff on the other hand stared at Sesshomaru and titled his head to the side. He crawled slowly towards Sesshomaru's leg. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed with each crawl the dog took. Fluff laid his head on Sesshomaru's leg while staring at him and Sesshomar couldn't move unless he woke Rin up and he couldn't do that. He let out a sufferable sigh and let the dog lay on his leg.

This was going to be a long night.

**

* * *

**

**School is kicking my butt, I'm sorry it's taking so long. **

_**Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag; **_**At first I was just going to slowly give her memories back through dreams, but I can change that and add some flashbacks. It just depends what I come up with at the moment. =]**

_**meggie-moo s; **_**Nobody really knows how she **_**really **_**got into the 'real' world. But she 'fell' in, hit her head and forgot everything. Then she lived there as if she has her whole life. Then she got a step mommy who's a bitch and the bitch is making her get married to an old man, so she ran away and followed Shippo and fell down the well. She still remembers everything, she just doesn't remembering the world in the Bone Eaters Well, but as she reconnects with Sesshomaru it is slowly coming back to her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

Rin towered over Sesshomaru with her hands on her hips. "Sesshomaru, where is Fluff?"

Sesshomaru stood up and _he _towered over Rin. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Of course, that was a lie. Sesshomaru had gotten up and went to the river; the fur ball had followed him on his heel. The dog had bent over taking a drink from the river. An image of the dog accidently falling in and washing way passed through his head.

As if she was reading his mind Rin gasped, "Tell me you didn't?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I didn't."

"Ugh!" Rin stomped away. "Fluff!" She headed towards the river, and almost screamed. A man stood on the edge of the river. He looked almost like Sesshomaru except his hair was black and a little shorter, and he only had a single red stripes on his cheek. He held Fluff in his arms.

"Is this yours?" His voice was deep. Rin's eyes fell down to the dog and Fluff was soaked. "I think he fell in."

"Ah! You damn dog!" The man almost took a step back at her sudden outburst. "Not you. The other damn dog." Rin took Fluff into her arms and cooed over him checking him over to make sure he was alright.

The man had been giving her a funny look. "Rin is that you?" He sniffed the air and shock was written all over his face. "It is you!" He picked her and the dog up and swung them around. "You're finally back. I knew Sesshomaru was around here somewhere, I didn't expect to find you here." He finally set Rin down and she wobbled. The world would not stop spinning.

"Do I know you?" Rin blinked the man into focus. He looked familiar, sort of.

"Rin it's me, Takuya!"

"Takuya?" She put her hand to her head when it started to throb, "Nope doesn't ring a bell. Except you're the person Sesshomaru is looking for."

"She doesn't remember anything Takuya." Sesshomaru came to stand behind Rin. "And next time you swing my mate around like that I will remove your arms."

Takuya laughed whole-heartedly at his threat. "I'm glad you are back to your old self. It's amazing what a woman can do to you." Takuya winked at Rin.

Rin gasped at she remembered Fluff, she was on Sesshomaru like white on rice. "You almost killed Fluff!"

"I did no such thing." He said in his monotone voice. "He followed me and I ignored him."

Takuya whistled. "And it's amazing how stupid you can be Sesshomaru." Takuya clapped his hands. "Lets hurry and return to my home. I'm sure dear Rin here would love a comfortable place to be and delicious food to eat."

Rin stepped up to Takuya. "If you don't mind Mr. Takuya, can I have a separate room from Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Takuya laughed, and turned the opposite direction and ran; Sesshomaru scooped up Rin in his arms and followed him.

* * *

Naraku sat on his throne tapping his forefinger on his cheek. What do to, what to do. He wanted to know if little Miss Rin remembers everything, not that it mattered. She had not been here for so long; she could not possibly know what has been going on. He could still mess with her head.

Naraku ordered servants to bring him clay, he would brain storm from there.

* * *

"You're serious?" Sesshomaru glared daggers at the dog who sat comfortably on his mates lap. The dog every now and then lifted his head and looked smugly at Sesshomaru saying 'Ha. Ha. I'm lying on her lap, and you're not'. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth.

"I'm very serious Sesshomaru." Rin ran her fingers through Fluff's fur. "Fluff is an important member of our family now and you almost let him drown. Thank goodness, Mr. Takuya was there to save him. You better be happy I'm not asking him to fix your bed outside."

"I'm not sleeping in another room." Sesshomaru bit out.

"We will see about that, love." Rin's attitude changed. "We have been together for a while…before I went missing right?" Sesshomaru nodded. "How come we don't have children?"

Sesshomaru was not expecting that question. "It's not our time yet I suppose."

"Would you like some?" Rin set Fluff aside on the futon beside her.

"Someday." He answered honestly.

"Would it bother you?" She asked.

Sesshomaru eyed Rin. "Why would having children bother me?"

Rin sighed. "I have been thinking about it a bit, and every time I do, there is something in the back of my mind that makes my stomach drop and doubt arises. I don't know where it comes from."

Sesshomaru had an idea where it came from. "We will have brats running around when it's our time Rin." He pulled her up into his arms, and laid a kiss on her forehead.

A couple minutes later, a servant escorted them to dinner. It was Takuya, Sesshomaru and Rin at the dinner table. Sesshomaru had explained Rin's condition, and now that she was back he wanted the West back.

"You plan to take back the West?" Takuya shoved rice into his mouth. "Great. When do we start?"

"Now if we want, but my mate," Sesshomaru patted Rin on the back. "Thinks I should have an army. So to appease her, I've come here, and next is Seishirou."

Fluff sat in between Rin and Sesshomaru. He had his own little plate of food, but he seemed more interested in Sesshomaru's food. When Sesshomaru was not looking, he actually tried several attempts to get something off the plate. When Sesshomaru looked away again, Fluff scooted close to Sesshomaru and slowly dragged a piece of fish off his plate. When Sesshomaru turned back around Sesshomaru growled and flicked the dog in the nose. Fluff yelped and dropped the fish to take a bite out of Sesshomaru's finger.

Sesshomaru's eyes began to glow red. Rin gently flicked Sesshomaru on the nose. "No." She pointed her finger at him. She picked up Fluff and sat him on the other side of her; she gave him a good scolding about taking food that did not belong to him. Fluff bowed his head then nudged her hand and licked it.

Sesshomaru looked at her as if she grew three heads. She smiled at her mate and patted his cheek. "There now where were we?"

Takuya had his head bowed. His body shook from laughter. It took him a while before he recovered. Fluff sat like a good puppy and Sesshomaru sat brooding. "Whatever you need Sesshomaru, you will get from me." Sesshomaru nodded his head. "When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow. I don't want to waste anymore time." He stood up, dragging Rin with him. "We are going to our room."

"Hey, hey!" Rin took back her arm. She glared at Sesshomaru. "Don't be rude." She bowed at Takuya. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Would you still like separate rooms Miss Rin?" Takuya asked. Sesshomaru growled and led Rin away with Fluff following them.

* * *

_**owlover17; **_**I do not have a specific age for her. She looks no older than twenty, but she is way older than that. When she got together with Sesshomaru, she stopped aging. If you want, I can throw an age in there for you. It would make an interesting conversation.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

Rin waved bye to Takuya at the gate. She ran to catch up with Sesshomaru grabbing his hand in the process. "So am I acting like me, or am I acting different?"

"You were a bit angry in the beginning, and you have a couple minor different things, but other than that you are you." He answered.

That seemed to satisfy Rin. She still held on to his hand and hummed a little tune. Fluff was trying to walk in between Sesshomaru and Rin, but Sesshomaru prevented that. At one point Fluff tried to bite his ankle. Rin giggled at the throbbing vein on Sesshomaru's head.

"Hey Sesshomaru." Rin began.

"Hm?"

"Exactly how old am I? I mean you said I don't age and I've been with you for a while, so…" Rin looked up at Sesshomaru.

"You are exactly hundred and twenty years old." He said.

Rin's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Seriously?" He nodded. "How old are you?"

"Old." He said nonchalantly.

"Like how old?" She pulled on his arm a little. When he wasn't saying anything, she searched deep in her forgotten memories for something. She remembered celebrating something in the winter and bringing some sort of dessert and flowers to a person, it had to be Sesshomaru. "Your birthday is in the winter." When he gave her a sideways glance, she knew she was right.

"I am five hundred years old." He finally told her. She was trying hard to remember, he thought he would give her that.

"I must have a thing for old guys or something huh?" She laughed at herself. "I was almost married to an old guy but that was involuntarily. I can see why I went after you though, you're pretty cute." She nudged his arm. He gave her a slight nudge back that made her giggle.

Everything was silent again. Rin stayed close to him, grabbing his hand once in a while to hold it. He never once pushed her away, he would squeeze her hand, and sometimes he would even pull her towards him and give her a peck on the lips.

"We are in love with each other right?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru glanced at her again. "Yes. Though it took me longer to realize what I truly felt for you." He didn't plan to say that, but it just came out.

Rin looked at him. "How long?"

"Years."

Rin shrugged. "At least you love me now, better late than never."

Sesshomaru stopped, bringing Rin to a stop too. He pulled her into his arms and crushed his mouth to hers. "That's one of the things I love about you Rin. You are always happy and you always have faith in me. You never give up on me."

Rin wrapped her arms around his waist. "I may not remember everything," She whispered. "But I can tell you are worth everything." He had to kiss her again, and that is exactly what he did.

It was a perfect scene, the sun shined, slipping through the trees surrounding them in what seemed like a mystical light. The wind blew slightly making the flowers from the trees wisp around them.

Rin pulled back from the dog demon with a hazy look. "Oh yeah, you are totally worth everything."

Sesshomaru started walking again pulling her along. Fluff trotted in front of Sesshomaru and Rin, as if he were the leader. Sesshomaru was about to show him who's the actual alpha male.

Sesshomaru stopped again, but this time more alert. Rin started to hear what he heard. There was a faint screaming of a child close by.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin began.

Sesshomaru already knew what she was going to insist when the sound of the screaming reached Rin's ears. He pulled Rin behind him, and Fluff went on guard mode.

As they got closer brown clay dolls came out from everywhere, climbing off and around the trees. They were surrounded. Another group of them were attacking a child that looked no old then ten.

"What is this? Sesshomaru you have to help her." Rin asked backing up against Sesshomaru.

"Puppets." Sesshomaru hissed. His hand glowed green as a green whip came out striking the clay dolls making this dissipate in a cloud of tannish brown smoke.

Sesshomaru turned around when Rin screamed. She had no weapon to use; she would have to talk to Sesshomaru about that later. Rin tried to get the puppets off her by yanking and kicking them off her. Fluff was even biting at them. Sesshomaru was at her side getting them off her.

"Who's controlling them!" Rin yelled, feeling all gross.

"Naraku. They have his scent. He must know you are back. He knew we are coming after him." Sesshomaru said dusting his mate off. It didn't take long, it was too easy, but all the clay dolls were dead.

The little girl was laying still on the ground on her stomach. All Rin could see was the very faint rise and fall of her back to indicate she was breathing. With Sesshomaru close by, Rin went to the girl pulling her into her arms. Rin gasped and even Sesshomaru couldn't contain his shock.

The girl looked remarkably like Sesshomaru, down to the silver hair, and the way her face was shaped. Her markings were not exactly the same though; she had the same red marks on her cheek, but no crescent moon on her forehead. Rin bet when the little girl opened her eyes they would be like Sesshomarus. Another thing that shocked both of them was the dog-ears on top of her head.

Sesshomaru let out a hiss, "What is this?"

"She does look like you…" Rin whispered.

"She smells like me." Sesshomaru said in a hard voice. There was something not right about this.

The little girl opened her eyes, and Rin was right, they were exactly like Sesshomarus. Despite the beating she had taken, the little girl smiled and the excitement was apparent on her face.

"Daddy!" She hopped out of Rin's arms and went to hug him. Sesshomaru backed up a step. Immediately taking the rejection to heart, the little girl's eyes were filled with tears.

A woman who had a resemblance to Rin came rushing towards with panic written all over her face. "Oh Nara!" The women dropped down to her knees and took her daughter into her arms weeping everywhere. She looked back up almost in shock and happiness. "It is so good to see you again. Thank you so much love for saving our daughter. She just ran off."

Rin stood up and backed up. Everything inside of her went still; it was surprisingly her heart was still beating. Was this happening? He took another…had a daughter…what?

"Explain yourself." Sesshomaru didn't know what was going on. He had no daughter; he definitely did not know this woman. "I do not know you, nor is this my daughter."

The woman's face was replaced with anger. "You disappear all the time and I was okay with that, but when you act like we are nothing to you that is all together different." Then glared at Rin, and she snorted. "Of course. That is her isn't it? She's back and now you want nothing to do with us. I was only her replacement!" Then she held out Nara. "What about your daughter! Will you ignore her!"

Rin couldn't breathe. It had to be true. It made sense. The woman did look like a little like her, was she really his replacement? Nara looks just like him too. Rin backed up a few more steps. She needed to escape. She couldn't think standing here looking at the woman resembling her. She broke. She turned around and ran.

Sesshomaru's eyes were red, he was angry. "I don't know who or what you are, but stay away from Rin." He wanted to kill them, but it would upset Rin even more to know he killed a woman and her child, even with the accusations they were throwing out.

* * *

Seishirou was making his daily rounds in the village assuring the peace was kept. Demons, humans and half-breeds lived in the village together. Usually there were not any problems, but there is always that troublemaker out there to make his life hell.

A scent drifted to his nose, it was the smell of salt and a scent he hadn't smelled in years. He almost brushed it off but the scent was strong. "Rin."

He had no trouble finding her, she was not far outside of the village, and she was standing alone with tears running down her face.

Seishirou stood still, almost afraid she wasn't real. Does Sesshomaru know she is back? He lifted his nose to scent out Sesshomaru and he wasn't far behind either. He had to know.

"Rin...it's me Seishirou…I'm going to take you to my home so you're away from here. You must be tired." Seishirou picked her up, and took her to his home. Once he settled her in, he would go find Sesshomaru and bring him back here too. Then he was going to demand an explanation. Rin didn't argue or fight. She let her emotions take over and it was probably stupid to do, but she just felt so numb. She had cried herself to sleep.

Seishirou had put her in the guest room and put a guard near the door in case she woke up and came to her senses and tried to leave. It was for her safety until Sesshomaru was near her side again.

* * *

Sesshomaru could not find her. He followed her scent and it came to a village where demons and humans mixed along with those like Inuyasha.

"She's safe Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru turned to the red-eyed demon. He was a dog demon but he looked nothing like the rest of them. He had short green hair and was shorter than a dog demon. "Mind explaining what's going on?"

Sesshomaru growled. "Rin thinks I took another as a lover and sired a half-breed brat."

"Did you?" Seishirou asked innocently. The look Sesshomaru gave him his answer.

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Duuuunnn. Find out next chapter! muwahahaha! - That's supposed to be my evil laughter. **

**Okay I'm done.**

**So her age, this is how I did it. Let's say she was 20 when they got together and since then she's been with for like 100 years, so that makes 120. Seems fair to me.**

_**owlover17; **_**You are so welcome. =] & of course you will see the Inuyasha Gang, I just don't know how much of them you will see.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  


* * *

  
**

"No." Sesshomaru answered.

"What a romantic," Seishirou replied with a grin. "Your mate is at my home, asleep. She's very upset. You want to explain?" Sesshomaru told him about how Rin came back through the well, and that she doesn't remember anything, but slowly regaining her memory. "What about the woman and the kid?"

"The woman has a resemblance to Rin, and the half breed smells like me. Naraku's puppets were attacking them."

"Could it be that Naraku sent them?"

"Most likely."

"Did you kill them?" Seishirou asked.

"No. I don't know for sure if Naraku sent them, and Rin would be more upset if I killed innocent humans." Sesshomaru looked at Seishirou. "Why are you smiling like an idiot?"

"You are the most feared demon, who could have cared less about the lives of humans, or half-breeds for that matter. Now you are worried about upsetting a little human woman. No offense to Rin though, she's wonderful."

"She's my mate. When she's upset, I'm…" Sesshomaru stopped. Why was he talking like a chattering girl, sharing his 'feelings'? "Enough." Sesshomaru started looking around for something. Seishirou raised an eyebrow.

"What are you-" He couldn't get the sentence out, before Sesshomaru disappeared. So he waited for five minutes when Sesshomaru returned holding a growling dog in his hand. He kept trying to bite Sesshomaru's hand.

"You…rescued a dog?" Seishirou couldn't believe it.

Sesshomaru scowled. "Hardly. This pest is Rin's pet."

Seishirou contained his laughter. He took off first, with Sesshomaru following him.

* * *

Rin had woken up not long after had Seishirou left and she had thought a lot. It was like someone stabbed her, but she really she couldn't blame him. She had been gone from this world for what seemed like a long time; of course, he would get lonely. He probably thought she was dead, she didn't expect him to live life alone.

But he had a little girl, she didn't expect him to leave her fatherless, or leave the other woman too. It was not right for her to waltz back in. She doubted she could give Sesshomaru up, but…his other family. Rin started to tear up, this whole thing was upsetting to her. She didn't know what to do.

"Rin." Sesshomaru walked through the door, shutting it behind him. He lightly tossed Fluff on to the bed.

"I'm sorry for running off, I was just…shocked, upset. It hurt, but I don't blame you. I understand-"

"I didn't take another mate." Sesshomaru said. But Rin didn't hear him, she kept rambling and justifying his actions. He grabbed a hold of her arms, and kissed her. "I didn't take another mate." He repeated again. "It's probably a trick."

Rin threw her arms around Sesshomaru. "I'm so glad." She kissed him on the cheek. "And thank you for bringing Fluff. I know how much you dislike him."

It was already getting late and so much had happened that day. Every one ate dinner quietly and headed to bed. They would sit down tomorrow and talk about what's to come.

Fluff slept at the bottom of the bed, while Sesshomaru slept protectively curled around Rin.'

* * *

Naraku stood by the window looking into the night sky. He clucked his tongue. "That did not go as planned." He turned around to stare at the woman, with the child sleeping beside her. "I am surprised he hasn't killed you both that could mean he's uncertain." The woman kept silent. Naraku turned back to the window and sighed. "Women, such confusing creatures. You are no longer needed." Naraku's eyes turned a deep red for a split second and the woman dropped dead.

Naraku hollered for one of his servants, "Mask your scent and put the child somewhere in Sesshomaru's path." The servant bowed and did as he was told. "Dear Rin would feel obliged to take the child. That could prove to be resourceful."

* * *

Rin had woken up alone; Sesshomaru must have let her sleep while he went and talked to Seishirou. Rin stretched and got out of bed. She put on a new kimono and headed out of the room. A servant was standing outside of the room to tell her, that her mate was busy but she was to have whatever she wanted.

Rin thanked the girl, and asked her to show her outside. Seishirou had a beautiful garden. The servant smiled at Rin.

"My lady, you did all this." The servant said.

Rin gasped. "I did?"

The servant nodded, "You and the Lord of the West would always visit, even before you were mated. When you stayed for long periods, Lord Seishirou let you plant all these flowers so you would have something to do. Each time you came back, you took care of them. We servants tried to do our best to take care of them when you disappeared."

"If I must say so, I'm pretty good. Thank you for taking care of them while I was gone." Both she and the servant giggled.

Rin decided to start cleaning up the garden, and planting the flowers seeds, the servant had given her. She had her hands underneath the soil trying to remember if her home with Sesshomaru had a garden. She remembered a garden twice as big, with twice as many colorful flowers. She had even gotten Sesshomaru to help her a couple of times. She had to do a lot of begging. She smiled at the memory.

She was brought out of her memory by the sound of sniffling. She followed the sound to a bush. She parted the branches in the bush, and the little girl that looked like Sesshomaru was crying. Rin jumped back.

What was she supposed to do now? She believed Sesshomaru but no matter whom she really belonged to, she was still a child. Rin bent back down and parted the bushes again.

"Hi." Rin held out her hand, "Take my hand and we'll get you cleaned up." She had to coax her a couple more time for her to come out. When the little girl finally took her hand Rin pulled her out. "There now, what's your name?"

"Emi."

"Rin what are you doing?" Sesshomaru and Seishirou were standing behind her; it scared the crap out of Rin.

"Can you two make a little noise please!" She stood up cradling Emi to her. "Us humans don't have the supersonic hearing."

Seishirou leaned over to Sesshomaru, "Are you sure she forgot her memories? If I recall she use to yell at you all the time for that."

Sesshomaru didn't hear Seishirou he was to focused on the girl that was clinging to Rin. "Where did you find her?"

"Now I know what you are thinking, but no matter who she belongs to or if it is a trick, she's still just a baby Sesshomaru." Rin said. "She maybe just a tool, but she herself hasn't done anything."

"Yet." Sesshomaru hissed out. "You cannot put yourself in danger because you think she's just a baby."

"That's so unfair to her. Think about it, demons are suppose to be evil and eat people or whatever but I saw through that, you thought us humans were disgusting but yet you let me stay with you."

"You were different."

"She could be different." Rin argued.

"She does have a point Sesshomaru, not that I want to interfere in your domestic fight. If anything the child could probably dish out some secrets about Naraku."

At the mention of his name, Sesshomaru saw the fear through Emi's eyes, and she started tearing up. Rin calmed the little girl down. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Go and clean her up, I'm sure Seishirou wouldn't mind have food cooked for her."

Seishirou smiled. "Not at all."

"We will discuss this later."

**

* * *

**

**Thank you all who reviewed and like it. =D**

_**Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag;**_ **hahaha.**

_**owlover17;**_ **I am soooo sorry I took so long haha. I liked to think I can multitask but I can't lol. Also don't worry about asking questions, I'd be happy to answer them. Seishirou (Seh-ee-shee-ro) is one of Sesshomaru's allies, just like Takuya. He's just really different from them. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"It's risky." Sesshomaru stated.

"It is." Seishirou agreed. "But Rin seems to have put her foot down."

"She doesn't know the extent to carrying the girl with us. I wonder where the mother of this girl is."

"Maybe you can turn the game around. Naraku expects to use the girl against you, but you saw the fear that child had in her eyes, she could be used against him."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I'm not sure Rin would agree to using the girl as some sort of weapon." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when Seishirou started laughing. "What?"

"I was just thinking Sesshomaru, you're like an old woman picking up stray cats and taking them in. First Jaken wherever he might be, then Rin when she was a little girl, the dog, now this child. What next? I'm afraid you sir are not going to be the scariest thing in these lands anymore."

"I do not find that amusing. I will take blame for Jaken and Rin, but the rest are her fault." Sesshomaru defended himself.

Seishirou grinned. "But you allow it! It is amazing. I hope a day will come when I find someone like Rin."

Sesshomaru in all seriousness replied, "You cannot, for there is no other like Rin, and I have her."

* * *

Emi giggled when Rin piled the bubbles on top of her head. Emi held a bunch of bubbles in her hand and blew them at Rin.

"Emi, where's your mother?" Rin asked.

Emi shrugged. "She probably left me where I woke up. She never really liked me anyway."

"Why not?"

Emi shrugged again. "I don't know. All she wanted was that mans attention. The day he came into the village and he saw mother everything changed. He always did weird things."

Rin saw Emi shudder. She grabbed a bucket and filled it with clean water, "Well I'm here now. You're safe with us." She dumped the water on Emi's head.

* * *

They all sat in the dining area. Seishirou sat at the head of the table, then Sesshomaru, Rin and Emi. Fluff had taking a liking to Emi and was now following her around. He was currently seated beside her begging for her attention.

All the servants were piling food on to the table.

"Emi, anything you see on this table you can have, and if you would like something just ask and one of us will get it for you." Seishirou said.

"Thank you." Emi said quietly.

Sesshomaru sat in silence, Seishirou ate in silence and Rin and Emi talked and giggled over every little thing. Sesshomaru listened, and he smiled inwardly when Rin laughed. Emi appeared to pose no threat, but Sesshomaru still was not going to let his guard down. He would let the child travel with them, and from the looks of things Emi had managed to wiggle her way into Rin's heart in no time.

Sesshomaru scoffed, women and their hearts. Though he couldn't complain, her love and compassion is what made her love him, and in return made him love her.

"Dinner started early and it won't be dark for some time today, Rin you could take Emi to the market. All you have to do is pick out what you want and everything will be taken care of. And for Sesshomaru's sake, I have guards everywhere so there shall be no problem." Seishirou glanced at Sesshomaru to see if that is a problem.

Rin nudged Sesshomaru, "Is that alright with you?" He gave a slight nod. Rin smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Emi held Rin's hand all the way down to the market. Emi was actually an intelligent child, and she was humorous. Rin was pleased to know that she was normally a happy child, and she hoped and prayed that whatever Naraku's influence was on her, would not change that. She would do her part to make sure, Sesshomaru was safe, and to make sure Emi was not just a pawn in Naraku's sick game.

"Let's look at the clothes, a pretty girl like you needs pretty outfits."

"You really think I'm pretty?" Emi sounded amazed Rin thought that.

"Of course, hasn't anybody told you, you were pretty before?" Rin asked, she still held on to Emi's hand while walking.

"No, mother always told me that I was disgusting."

Rin frowned. She was usually a non-violent woman, but if she ever saw Emi's mother again, a solid punch in face should do her good. Mothers should not put down their children. It reminded her of Victoria.

"I have a step-mother and she was most atrocious. Constantly it would seem I was always messing up and she never had anything nice to say."

Emi looked at her with wide eyes, "How can anyone be mean to you? I haven't known you long, but I can tell you're really nice. What did you do?"

"I made her life hell," Rin laughed. "It drove her crazy and I was always in trouble. The last time I was in her presences, I did something she would consider screwing up royally. No doubt if she ever sees me again, she'll have plenty to say to me." Rin shrugged. "The point is Emi, no matter what don't let anyone tell you how to live your life, or put you down. And if they do, turn around and prove them wrong." Emi smiled at Rin; for once in her life, she had a hero and the closest thing to a mother, a real mother.

Rin spotted the shops, "Look Emi, look at all the colors."

They hurried to the shop full of all kinds of outfits, and colors and so many accessories. The shopkeeper was happy to have them. She pulled out all her best items, and even suggested a few. She and Rin had so much fun dressing up Emi, and Emi loved it too. She never had so much attention on her. Even Rin picked out a couple outfits for herself.

While Emi was changing into another outfit, Rin was looking at the jewelry. One piece caught her eye. It was a beautiful necklace. It was a tear shaped blue pendant, hanging on a thin silver chain. Rin picked it up, and felt a warm calmness flow through her. When she moved it around, she saw the different colors come out in the pendant. There were several shades of blue, purple and green.

"Look she's such a pretty child. I remember when my daughter was at this age, and her father and I would always go to different shops buying her the best things." The shopkeeper dabbed the corners of her eyes. "You have a beautiful daughter."

Rin thought it over, Emi was in her care now at least for now and if Emi did end up staying with them, there should not be any harm claiming Emi. Rin smiled, "I do, don't I?"

Emi looked at Rin, "Really?" Her little voice quivered.

"Of course, go change in the outfit you want to wear out of here and we'll go get something to nibble on."

Emi nodded and did as she was told.

Rin walked over to the counter where the shopkeeper was folding all of the clothes. "I want this too," Rin showed her the necklace, and she pulled out her own coins Sesshomaru had given her.

"Oh no Miss, the master already said everything was taken care of."

Rin handed her the coins anyway. "The outfits are from Master Seishirou to Emi; this here is going to be from my mate and I."

"Oh I see. It seems like you have wonderful family and friends, you yourself are a wonderful person. I can tell my judgment in people never fail."

"Thank you for your time today." They shook hands, "Hopefully I'll come back one day, Emi and I."

"That would be wonderful! This is too much for you to carry, I'm sure you'll want to wonder around the village, so I'll have this delivered to the Masters home."

Rin nodded, "Thank you again."

Emi took Rin's hand again when they left the shop, before they went any further Rin pulled Emi aside and bent down to her level. She pulled out the necklace, "This is from Sesshomaru and I."

Emi took it in her hands and looked at it. She threw her arms around Rin, and cried. "Thank you." No one had really ever been nice to her, and she did not know how to react, so she cried.

Rin patted her back. "It's alright." She pulled Emi from her and put the necklace around her neck. "It suits you."

Emi sniffled, "Thank you." She said again.

"You're welcome."

They started walking again look around the market, when Emi all of a sudden stopped in the middle of the path, a couple villagers had to dodge her.

"Emi?" Rin called out. "Emi what's the matter?"

Emi's eyes were glazed over as if her mind was no longer present, then just as sudden as it happened, she was normal again, but there was fear in her eyes.

"I feel them. We have to warn someone, something bad is going to happen." Emi cried out, and just as she said that, the ground shook. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look all around, wondering what was making the earth shake.

Then Rin saw them, a dozen or so giant demons headed their way.

**

* * *

**

**In my opinion the more I write and the more I think about it, this story really has nothing to do with Alice and Wonderland except when Rin follows Shippo and falls down the Bone Eaters Well or the whole marriage idea. There is no Mad Hatter or anything. I guess I got ahead of myself; I shall have to write another story closer to Alice and Wonderland one day. Sorry guys. **

_**owlover17; **_** lmfao. I am so sorry, but I can't multi task. See I was rushing and doing something else while writing and I had forgotten to put how to pronounce Emi's name, it's like e-m-y/EM ee. I'm glad you like the story. =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

Chaos erupted around them and guards flanked Rin and Emi.

"No. No." Rin said. "You have to help the villagers. I'm sure Sesshomaru and Seishirou are already on their way." The guards weren't listening to her. "Please." Rin begged.

The guards shook their heads and took off helping the villagers, leaving only one to guard them.

Rin lifted Emi into her arms in case they needed to run. One of the giant demons escaped the wall of guards and was heading straight for them; the guard of course readied his weapon and took a stance for defense.

A blur of white and a green neon whip flew past them, cutting the demon in half. Sesshomaru was in front of Rin in a matter of minutes. He did not look happy and she new exactly what he was thinking when he turned his golden eyes on Emi.

"Now Sesshomaru," Rin started.

"Don't try to tell me otherwise Rin." Sesshomaru's voice had a bite to it.

"If anything she could help you."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "They know where she is, it must be her blood."

"So they know where she is, and it's not like Naraku doesn't know what we're planning. She's just a baby Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru growled out an order to the guard, and left them to help Seishirou with their demon problem.

Rin heard Emi sniffle. "He doesn't like me."

"He adores you sweetheart. He's just in a tough position right now."

"I wanna help." Emi said. "He can train me!"

Rin put Emi down, but still kept a hold of her hand. "He probably could train you to sense other demons a head of time. But I will not let you go out and fight."

"You think he would do it?" Emi asked.

Rin heard the hopefulness in her voice, and she couldn't break her little heart. "I'm sure he would."

* * *

"No." Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall in their bedroom. Rin sat across from him in a huff.

"She wants to help Sesshomaru. She really wants you to train her, maybe not in fighting but you could train her to heighten her senses. Emi can sense other demons, if you train her Sesshomaru she could sense them before you could. We could be a step ahead of Naraku."

"I do not need a child's aid." Sesshomaru growled out.

Rin put on her puppy face. "Please Sesshomaru. I'll love you forever."

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's arms and yanked her forward, he heard her let out a little surprised gasp. "You will love me forever no matter what." He settled his mouth on hers.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Takuya asked with astonishment. He had arrived early that morning with his own army. He was seated next to Rin's right with Seishirou on her left. They were watching Emi and Sesshomaru sitting criss-crossed with their eyes closed in deep concentration.

"Our Emi seems she could be useful, and our lovely Rin here convinced Sesshomaru to train her." Seishirou said with a smile.

Takuya laughed. "I wonder how long that took."

Seishirou snorted. "Not long at all."

"I hope all of this will turn out to be a good thing." Rin sighed.

Takuya patted her on the back, "Of course it will. How's your memory doing?"

"Better." Then Rin smiled when she looked at him. Takuya almost scooted over. "When are you going to tell Sesshomaru it was you that-"

Takuya covered her mouth, instantly knowing what she was talking about. "Out of all the things to remember Rin."

Seishirou started laughing when Rin started to giggle. "I'm pretty sure he already knows you cut down his favorite tree while trying to show off. We all know the Lord Coldness loved sitting under that tree while watching his mate tend to her garden."

"Shhh. Are you trying to get me killed?" Takuya still hadn't moved his hand from Rin's mouth.

A dark shadow loomed over all three of them; Rin's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Remove your hand." Sesshomaru's voice was dark. He grabbed Rin's hand and yanked her towards him. He glared at her giggling face.

Rin leaned down towards Takuya, "I'm sure he's more upset over his tree."

Sesshomaru pulled her past Emi and deeper into the woods.

When Sesshomaru finally stopped, Rin looked at him. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Sesshomaru didn't let her step back, he placed his arms around her and held her there. Rin wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on his chest with a smile on her face.

"Inuyasha will probably be here soon, and then you all will be off to get your castle back." Rin said. She sighed. "You'll leave me here, alone, not helping, useless."

"It would be safer that way, and you aren't useless."

"What about Emi? You didn't plan on taking her either, did you?" Rin titled her head up.

Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss her. That was her answer.

"I let you get your way on most things Rin, but this you must listen to me and stay here."

The serious tone he had in his voice made Rin bite her tongue. She wanted to argue and beg him to let her go with him. The truth though, she probably would get in the way, what did she have to offer during a battle? Nothing.

Rin tightened her arms around her lover.

* * *

"Why do they fight?" Emi asked munching on a snack.

"Because they're stupid." Shippo said, his eyes were bouncing back and forth from watching Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Emi looked at the fox demon. "And they are brothers?" She patted Fluff on his head when he tried to steal her food. The puppy was sitting in between her and Shippo. When Inuyasha had arrived, Fluff had taken an instant dislike to the half demon. He attacked attaching himself to Inuyasha's ankles. Sesshomaru decided the dog was useful after all.

Shippo nodded. He had an annoyed look on his face. "Half brothers, but they still want to kill each other."

Rin had a faint smile on her face. Memories were running through her head, they fought every time they saw each other. Once everything turned back to normal, she'd have to give her dear Sesshomaru a lesson on how to treat your family members.

Rin leaned over and kissed Shippo on the cheek, "Thank you for leading me to the well. I owe you big time."

Shippo blushed, and stuttered out, "You're welcome."

Several heads turned in Emi's direction when the little girl let out a strangled noise. She immediately stood up and started calling to Sesshomaru.

The fear Sesshomaru heard in Emi's voice pulled him away from his current pest problem. Within in seconds he was standing in front of Emi, with Inuyasha yelling at him back.

"Demons, something bigger is headed here, coming from the West." Emi warned.

Takuya lifted his head, "I sense nothing."

"They must be too far away." Seishirou said.

"What does this brat know about sensing demons?" Inuyasha landed beside Sesshomaru.

Kagome growled, "Inuyasha, be nice."

"This brat knows more than you ever will half breed." Sesshomaru put his hand on Emi's head before taking off. Takuya followed after Sesshomaru.

"I'll stay here and keep guard here." Seishirou closed his eyes and sighed.

Inuyasha blinked, "Did Sesshomaru just listen to a kid?"

Rin smiled up at him, "Emi is very talented." Rin frowned. "Emi what's wrong?"

"There's more coming." She said. "It feels like they're all coming from different directions."

Seishirou glanced at Emi, then turned his full attention on Sesshomaru's brother. "You go East, I'll go North and I'll have some guards check the South, the rest will stay here to protect the precious items." He winked at Emi.

Inuyasha mouthed off mumbling about how Seishirou is not the boss, but the look Kagome gave him made him shut up. He growled and headed towards the East.

* * *

Rin nibbled on her bottom lip. It was well into the night and the men were still not back. She was so worried her stomach was doing flips, Kagome was feeling the same, multiple times she kept glancing towards the East.

"We should go look for them…" Rin said quietly.

"Yes we should." Kagome agreed. Kagome looked at the two sleeping forms in the room.

"I can get the guards to stay here to watch over Shippo and Emi." Rin said.

"Then it's settled."

Both girls knew the men would be angry if they left, especially Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. But in their eyes and mind, their lovers would do the same for them, and would get them back no matter the cost. And their men were probably in danger, and it was time they were rescued. The men would just have to get over it.

Kagome had laid Emi and Shippo in another room, while Rin instructed the guards. Rin suggested they dress in black, considering it was dark and their enemies would have more trouble seeing them, demon or not.

Kagome stocked up on arrows and even attached a knife to her. Rin picked the lightest sword and she too carried a dagger, but she took a piece of cloth and tied the knife to her thigh. She hoped that if a fight did break out, she lasted long.

"Foot or horse?" Rin asked.

Kagome thought for a moment. "Foot. We'll be quieter that way."

Rin and Kagome left the safety of the castle to save their loved ones.

* * *

**I think I am almost done with this story. It's about time too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**

* * *

**

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Kagome ducked just as a branch came swinging towards her face.

"Sort of. I'm following my gut. It's like this pull." Rin said. She turned around to look at Kagome. "Sorry about the branch thing…"

"Yeah uh-huh."

"I think maybe we should have planned better. We're gonna be those idiots with our weapons raised high and have no idea what's going on." Rin said, she pushed a branch out of her way, but this time held it so Kagome could pass.

"I am going to agree with you, but we can't just stop now." A twig snapped and both girls crouched low to the ground. There were more rustling noises coming from everywhere around them, they stayed low to the ground moving closer to a tree to hide behind.

"What exactly are we suppose to do if we are attacked and out numbered?" Rin whispered moving her head to the spot where the loudest noise was made.

"You do nothing, little girls like you aren't capable of defending yourselves." A low rough voice said. He and several scary looking demons surrounded them. "Grab them and bring them to the camp."

They yelled, kicked and bit the guards that grabbed them. Their attacks on them were useless, but they never gave up. They came to a clearing with camps set up and a fire in the middle. Two beautiful women sat around the fire, while the leader stood up as they were brought to the camp. They were dropped roughly to the ground. The man was staring at Rin with an odd look, and then the youngest woman with pretty brown hair stood up with a gasp. She dodged the guards as she made her way towards Rin and threw her arms around her.

"Rin! You're back!"

There was a collective gasp, and the other woman stood up to embrace Rin just as her daughter was doing.

"How is that possible?" The man said still not believing his eyes. The women took a step back from Rin.

Rin looked at the youngest one first, thinking back on how they both knew her and the image of a tree and flowers in brown hair came to her. "Airi?"

Airi nodded with tears in her eyes.

Kagome sighed with relief, thank goodness they knew Rin and they weren't going to be killed.

Rin remembered them all, Akatsuki, Kazuna and Airi. He finally stopped looking at with disbelief and embraced her as well. He demanded she tell her story. She smiled and nodded as they all sat around the fire.

Airi never left Rin's side as she told the story and told them the situation they were currently in. She and Kagome both admitted they had no idea what they were doing, they just wanted their loved ones back.

Akatsuki sat and listened while rubbing his chin taking everything in. He stood up and clapped his hands together. "We are more than happy to help. Naraku needs to be put down."

Rin and Kagome needed their help, but they both didn't want to involve their family. When Rin mentioned it, Akatsuki shook his head.

"Don't bother talking me out of it, you are like family and Sesshomaru has done a lot for us. It is time for us to return the favor." Rin hugged Akatsuki. "Let us plan our attack, and then we'll rest and start early tomorrow." He turned to his mate and his daughter. "I am going to send you two home." He turned to two guards. "You are going to be responsible for them, if anything shall happen, you will pay the same price." The guards nodded, taking their job seriously.

They rested for the night, waking up early before the sun. Kagome and Rin were strapped with weapons, Aktsuki had given them a short lesson on fighting. Rin was slowly remembering her lessons with Sesshomaru and she was confident she would be able to save him. It was the least she owed him. After bringing her back from life after the attack of those wolves. The times he chased after her when she was kidnapped, the time he kept her safe from anything that meant her harm. He returned her love when loving a human woman was unacceptable to him. He _loved _her.

She was going to save him.

* * *

Naraku was laughing uncontrollably. He caught the demons. That arrogant dog, his half breed brother. The other two dog demons who were just as arrogant as Sesshomaru. He caught them and there was nothing they could do about, he had the whole world in his hands. He could do anything he wanted without those stupid bastards getting in his way. The rest were too weak to defend themselves.

The world was in his hands.

He looked up to see the four hang like dead fruit from the deadly vines that kept them trapped. They were in an induced sleep, keeping them wake like infants. He should kill them and indispose of them, but he couldn't. Their bodies were his trophies. Yes, he would keep them like this, forever.

* * *

"It looks familiar but nothing like how I remember." Rin spoke sadly. Tears were gathered in her eyes. Her home was in ruins.

"That's what happens when you let a monster get a hold of something beautiful." Kagome whispered beside her.

"But we are going to get it back girls." Aktsuki said. "You'll have your home back Lady Rin."

* * *

Naraku was interrupted when a servant bust through his door stuttered in fear. "Aktsuki, one of the allies of Sesshomaru's is issuing a challenge."

Naraku growled. He swept past the servant walking to the courtyard. Aktsuki stood there with his sword drawn. He wore simple battle robes and armor with his long hair pulled back.

"Let us begin, Naraku."

* * *

"I am so glad I remember almost everything now." Rin said. She and Kagome were crawling with a more than a few guards following after them. Sesshomaru had shown her the secret passage ways, and she remembered them! However, she wasn't liking the idea of Aktsuki putting his life on the line just so they could sneak in.

They came to a dead end. Rin pushed something on the wall, and a doorway opened for them. They crawled out dusting themselves off.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked.

"The ball room. I don't know why Sesshomaru had one, he rarely hosted any events." Rin said. She looked around and almost screamed. On the other side of the wall, they were hanging.

The guards immediately leapt up cutting them down, trying to grab them from hitting the hard ground.

Kagome of course ran to Inuyasha and Rin ran to Sesshomaru put his head into her lap. The remaining guards were doing their best to wake up the other lords.

Rin patted Sesshomaru's face. "Come on, love. Open your eyes and let me so those pretty eyes."

Kagome looked at Rin in a panic. "Why aren't they waking up?"

"Look for injuries." Rin said. "Maybe that's the problem."

Kagome searched Inuyasha's body and she found a little spike on his left side over his heart. "Rin look at his chest!"

"The spike?"

"Yeah. Do we pull it out?" Kagome asked already moving her hand to grasp it.

"Slowly." Rin said.

Rin grabbed the spike with her fingers, slowly pulling it. Sesshomaru's facial features showed pain, but it was a sign. Hopefully a good sign.

Rin heard Inuyasha groan and cough. "He's awake!" Kagome said with excitement. She had ended up pulling out the spike all the way.

Rin did the same and Sesshomaru opened his eyes. Rin sighed with relief.

"My eyes are not pretty."

Rin laughed. Kissed his forehead, his nose, then his mouth. "We don't have time. Aktsuki is fighting with Naraku. Hurry, we'll wake the other two up."

Sesshomaru stood up with shaky legs. It was going to take a few minutes to regain his strength. Inuyasha was cursing up a storm, wrapping is arm around Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. "You are brave."

"Anything for you." Rin hugged him. "Hurry save him."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Let's go mutt."

"Bastard." Inuyasha took off after Sesshomaru.

"Things are looking up." Rin said running over to Seishirou. Kagome took her place over by Takuya.

They both woke disoriented. She told them what happened. She urged them to go help Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She ordered the guards to go with them. She and Kagome were going to be okay by themselves.

Before taking off Seishirou told them that the rest of the guards they had sent out were in another room, Naraku hadn't killed them, he was going to use them for something else.

Rin and Kagome were searching the other rooms. They opened one room and were instantly attacked. They stood back to back and defended themselves.

"This isn't as hard as I thought it was going to be." Rin said.

Kagome laughed. "Don't jinx us." She loaded her bow and let the arrow fly decimating half the attackers.

* * *

Sesshomaru came into time to direct Naraku's attention to him. Aktsuki was beat up and bloody, but he held his ground. He finally fell to his knees, his breaths ragged.

"It's about time Lord Sesshomaru."

Naraku was in a rage. "I should have know your bitch wouldn't idly sit by, rather she's got her memories or not."

Sesshomaru growled.

"That bitch is going to kick your ass!" Rin yelled pushing the wide doors open with an army following behind her. More climbed up the walls, surrounding Naraku. Rin smirked at the look on Naraku's face. "You better hope Sesshomaru kills you first."

Naraku roared leaping to strike her down.

**

* * *

**

**Goodness I'm taking forever to update.**

**Sorry.**

_**Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag;**_** No problem, I know what you mean. Lol Good luck with school.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Naraku never reached her. Sesshomaru intercepted him both falling to the ground with a crash. Kagome came to stand beside Rin with her bow in her hands; the concern on her face was evident as she watched Inuyasha fight the other enemies trying to save their masters back. Kagome raised her arms and took aim. Rin did what she could with her own weapon.

Sesshomaru was still weak having his energy drained. His golden eyes roamed over his half-breed brother and his allies. They were no worse than he was. He glanced back to Naraku who had a smile on his face, and Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to smash his fist through his skull.

"Feeling tired?" Naraku taunted. "What is more important, demon, killing me or saving your one true love?"

At that precise moment, the ground started to cave in under Kagome and Rin's feet. Neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru could get to them in time.

An animal blur shot down into the gaping hole coming out with Rin and Kagome on its back.

"Oh thank God, Kirara." Kagome sighed into the demons fur, but her hands were still holding on tightly. Kirara dropped down beside Sango. It took a moment but Rin managed to get on the ground with stable legs.

Naraku was furious and his attacks doubled.

It was a tiring and never ending battle. The more they destroyed, the more Naraku threw at them. Everyone was so worried about having Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's back that they forgot about their own. Rin had been concentrating at keeping the enemies at bay that she hadn't even had time to scream when someone grabbed her from behind and no one had noticed.

* * *

Rin woke up; she heard whispering all around her. Her eyes popped open her father was looking at her very worriedly. A doctor was bent over her as well checking her vital signs checking her pulse and shinning lights into her yes.

Victoria, her stepmother pushed the doctor aside eyes that could have set her on fire from the look she was giving Rin. "Where did you run off too? Do you have any idea how much you embarrassed us? We would be lucky if that man still wanted to marry an ungrateful brat like you."

Rin closed her eyes counting to ten. Sesshomaru's limited patience had rubbed off on her. "Will you shut up you stupid bitch." She started laughing, Inuyasha would be proud of her.

Everyone in the room gasped not accustomed to hearing Rin speak like that. Victoria looked like she wanted to kill Rin; in fact, she even raised her hand to strike her. Rin grabbed it and twisted, feeling satisfied at the horrified look on her stepmothers face. Yeah, Sesshomaru rubbed off on her. She pushed Victoria away from her. "You hit me again and I swear to you you'll wish you were dead." Rin looked at her father. "You've been so good to me. I suggest you get rid of the bitch and marry someone who actually cares about you and what's not in your bank account." She kissed her father on the cheek, hopped off the bed and ran for the well. She could hear Victoria screaming all the way outside.

Rin stood beside the well. She had woken up in her wedding dress, which meant she was only dreaming, but at the same time, it was all real. She could not explain it. She stared down into the well. It had to be all-true.

If it wasn't true and she just really dreamed the whole thing, she would end up maybe with a broken bone if she jumped down the well and then possibly locked up afterwards. Rin climbed on the ledge of the well and sat down to where her legs where hanging over. She took one deep breath and fell down the well.

A purple light swallowed Rin, she felt so giddy and relived that it worked and it was real. She couldn't wait to see Sesshomaru again. When the light faded away Rin grabbed onto a vine to climb out of the well. She tumbled out of the well and landed on something. It was muffling under neither her.

Rin moved off it and giggled. She picked Shippo up hugged him to her and kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Shippo was wide eyes with his mouth wide opened. "Ri-Ri-Rin!"

Rin stood up. "Did Sesshomaru already give up his castle?" Shippo shook his head no. Rin smiled. "Good. I gotta run." And run she did.

She didn't stop for anything. When she had reached the gates of Sesshomaru's home, the guards let her through with bewildered expressions. She didn't have to scream or yell or anything. He was right there looking at her debating if she was real or not. She ran and jumped into his arms holding on for dear life.

She was chanting. "I remember."

The occupants of the castle watched as the Lord of the castle gave his lady love a bone crushing hug, kisses all over her face. He swept her off her feet and carried her to the bedroom. He made her tell him everything. She didn't miss a single detail.

They laid in bed, and he still hadn't let go of her as she snuggled up against his side. Rin tilted her head up. "We have to go on an errand tomorrow."

Sesshomaru looked at her with questioning eyes.

"There's a woman out there with our daughter." Rin said.

Out of the story Rin had told him. She had lived in the other world when she was kidnapped, forgot everything, then she guess she hit her head and remembered everything. She told him that he was going to leave everything when she had disappeared and Naraku was going to take over.

She was telling the truth. He was about to leave everything behind when she had disappeared. He wasn't motivated to live without his Rin. He hadn't been expecting to see her run through his gates looking like a marshmallow. He believed everything she told him. It was unexplainable but he was…what was the word…happy. He was happy Rin found her way back to him.

Sesshomaru kissed her long and hard. "I love you."

* * *

**What's it been like forever since I've updated? Sorry guys, a lot has been going on and my computer finally decided to die on me. But thanks to my wonderful daddy, he bought me a new one. He saved my life literally. I need a computer so I don't fail my classes.**

**Well this is the end of the story. I hope you all liked it.**

**Well, I plan to write more stories, but before I do I have to plan from start to finish otherwise I'll get stuck and have a hard time writing. **

**SIB**


End file.
